


oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [13]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Chloe brings lunch to Beca while she's at work.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: La Petite Mort [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450195
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sky" by Joshua Radin featuring Ingrid Michaelson.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“We are not delaying the release of his album just because he wants to record 3 extra songs.” 

Beca cradles her work phone against her shoulder as she opens up her email. A headache was starting to form behind her eye as she scrolls through five very similar titled emails from the same person. All of which were in all caps lock and Beca wonders why on earth she ever agreed to sign this particular artist. Then remembered he was related to the owner in some way and sure enough, nepotism will always win in this industry.

She contemplates hanging up but her professionalism prevents her from doing that so Beca takes a deep, calming breath and continues to listen to the artist’s manager. 

“No,” she says again and rolls her eyes. She regrets it immediately as it makes her headache worse. “I don’t care if he pays extra for studio time, I’m not letting my people work long hours to accommodate his asinine requests. The album drops next week.” 

Beca leans back against her chair and tilts her head back to stare at her ceiling. It already took forever to record the album in the first place because he wasn’t satisfied with anything and Beca had to sit through almost every session so he didn’t throw a fit. 

“Look, Matt, I don’t care if he’s Bruce’s godson, step-nephew in law, or fourth illegitimate son, he signed a contract. So the next time if he wants to talk, call legal. Goodbye, Matt.” She hangs up the phone and puts her folded hands on her desk and rests her head on them.

“Bad time?”

Beca sits up immediately and a smile automatically forms on her face when she sees Chloe standing at her office door.

“What are you doing here?” Beca is already out of her chair and greeting her girlfriend with a kiss. “I thought you were filming all day.” 

Chloe runs her hand through Beca’s hair, fixing a few strands. “I was but half the cast got food poisoning last night at a party they attended so had to shut down production for today. So I thought I’d bring you lunch.” She holds up a picnic basket that Beca only just noticed she was carrying. “Seems like you could use a break.”

Beca smiles gratefully as she takes Chloe’s hand and leads them to the couch in her office. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

Chloe settles on the couch and puts the picnic basket by her feet. “Hmm, you were always so much better at show than tell.” She winks and pulls Beca down. Beca stumbles a little and tries to find a comfortable spot on Chloe’s lap. “You’re wearing a skirt?” Chloe looks down at the pencil skirt Beca was wearing and bites her lip. 

“Yeah because I haven’t gone to the dry cleaners in forever and skirts are the only clean things I have for work right now.” She makes a face. “Very uncomfortable.” The skirt rides up as Beca moves against Chloe’s lap.

“Very hot,” Chloe says in a low voice and runs her hand up her thigh.

“Babe, I’m at work,” Beca warns. She jumps when Chloe’s fingers graze the edge of her underwear.

Chloe grins again and removes her hand. “I got us Ernie’s,” she says instead and reaches into the picnic blanket. 

They eat their lunch with nice conversation and Beca’s headache disappears. They eventually find themselves horizontal on the couch with Beca’s head against Chloe’s chest as Chloe runs her hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

“Ugh, I don’t want to go back to work,” Beca whines as she snuggles up against Chloe more.

“You’re your own boss, babe,” Chloe points out. “You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I know but things to do, arrogant male artists to punch.” 

Chloe laughs. “Well, how about we have dessert first then you can go back to work?”

Beca looks up from her spot on Chloe’s chest and squints at her. “You brought dessert?”

Chloe has that grin again. “Yeah, why don’t you look in the picnic basket.”

Beca sits up and pulls the basket to her and opens the lid. Besides the food containers their lunch came in, all she saw was a rolled up blanket. “Where’s the dessert?”

“Why don’t you look inside the blanket?” 

Chloe has that smile that looks innocent but really isn’t and Beca braces herself while she unravels the blanket. Her eyes go wide as the contents are revealed and she balks at Chloe. 

“Really, babe? You actually brought a strap here?”

Chloe only chuckles and is already making her way to the office door to lock it. “I seem to recall you saying and I quote ‘why haven’t we fucked in my office yet?’ one night.” She makes her way to Beca’s windows and closes the shade as well.

“This is so risky,” Beca points out but is already taking the strap on and a bottle of lube out of the blanket. Which also reveals two pairs of clean underwear (one of hers and one of Chloe’s) and she laughs at how prepared her girlfriend was. “You  _ would _ bring a change of underwear.”

“Hey, did you want to be sitting in a ruined pair for the rest of the day?” Chloe is finally done making sure they have complete privacy and makes her way towards Beca with dark eyes. “You ready, baby?”

Beca grins before practically running to her work phone and quickly presses a button. “Wendy, hold my calls for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Yes, ma’am,” a voice replies automatically. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Chloe repeats in a taunting way. “Oh, if only your employees knew how easily  _ you _ take orders.”

Beca doesn’t reply with words and rushes forward to kiss Chloe. It’s all tongue and teeth and Beca feels Chloe’s hands hike up skirt to squeeze at her ass. 

“Baby,” she moans against Chloe’s mouth. “Take it off,” Beca says as Chloe continues to bunch her skirt up.

“No, I wanna fuck you in it.”

Beca rolls her eyes as Chloe laughs. “You’re so annoying.” She playfully pushes Chloe away to retrieve the strap on and lube and tosses it at her. “Strap up, babe.” She goes to her desk and hops onto it, leans back, and crosses her legs. 

Chloe raises her eyebrow in challenge but wastes no time removing her jeans and underwear and getting into the harness while Beca watches her. She doesn’t miss the way Beca squeezes her thighs together.

Beca uncrosses her legs as Chloe comes closer so she fits right between her legs. She wraps her legs around Chloe’s waist and pulls her closer to her by her foot. Wordlessly, Chloe hands her the bottle of lube and Beca uncaps it to pour it on her hand. Chloe leans over her with hands on each side of Beca, gripping the edge of the desk.

They stare into each other’s eyes as Beca grasps the dildo with her hand and strokes up and down. Chloe jumps slightly and the quietest of moans escapes her lips as the end of the dildo presses against her clit. 

“Good?” Beca asks as she moves her hand under the harness and starts running her fingers up and down Chloe’s wet center.

“Fuck, baby.” Chloe closes her eyes and rocks hips slightly against Beca’s fingers. “Harder.”

Beca works her fingers the best she can in the confined space and circles Chloe’s clit in tight and fast circles. Chloe’s moans get louder as her hips move faster. Beca knows she’s getting close.

“Fuck,” Chloe exclaims and reaches down to remove Beca’s hand before she comes. “Come here.” She pulls Beca into another kiss before turning her around and bending her over the desk.

Beca can’t help the grin on her face as she turns her head so her cheek presses against her desk. She feels Chloe bunch up skirt again but this time she pulls down her soaked underwear down to her ankles. She kicks them off as she feels Chloe tap at her feet to spread her legs wider.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Chloe says behind her. Her hands are everywhere on Beca’s body and Beca braces herself.

She feels the tip of the dildo run up and down her wet center as Chloe pushes it in slowly. 

“Oh,” Beca moans while Chloe grabs a hold of her hips. “Fuck, baby.”

Chloe starts a slow rhythm of pushing the dildo all the way in and then back out until only the tip remains then slamming back in. Beca cries get louder and she really hopes no one is walking by her door.

“Baby, faster,” she begs when Chloe keeps the same pace.

“So desperate,” Chloe teases but finally picks up the pace. The slap of skin and the wet sounds of the dildo fill the room. The rough pace moves Beca’s desk a little and the objects on it fall over. 

“Baby,” Beca whines again. “Don’t stop.” She wishes she had something to grasp onto. She already knocked over the framed picture of Chloe she had on her desk. The juxtaposition of her cute smiling girlfriend that was staring at her from that picture to her sexy fucking her into next week girlfriend almost made her laugh.

“You like that, Beca? Being bent over and fucked on your desk? What if your employees hear how desperate you are to come?”

Beca moans louder. “Fuck, baby, I don’t care, fuck me harder.”

“Give me your hands,” Chloe practically growls.

Beca’s not quite sure what she meant but Chloe was already pulling at both her hands so they were held behind her back like she was being cuffed. Chloe holds them both with one hand as her other reaches over to hold on to her shoulder. The new grip allows Chloe to fuck her harder and faster.

Beca’s eye almost rolls to the back of her head at the new angle and the new force at which Chloe was fucking her. She feels herself getting close as Chloe thrusts become more stilted. 

“Fuck!” Chloe cries and lets go of Beca’s hands as she comes but keeps thrusting into Beca to her own climax. She reaches down to rub at her clit and Beca comes with a cry as her entire body shakes 

“Fuck, Chloe,” Beca says with a laugh. Her face and neck were starting to hurt from the angle she had it in.

Chloe laughs as she slowly pulls out of Beca and helps her up from her desk. She pulls her into a gentle kiss. “That was so hot,” Chloe says against her lips.

“We should do that more often.” Beca agrees and wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck. “But you’re paying for all the things that broke off my desk.

Chloe pulls away and sees the mess they created and laughs.

“Hey, look my picture didn’t break.” She reaches over and puts the frame back on the disarray desk. “There, that’s all you need.”

Beca rolls her eyes. “You’re so annoying.”


End file.
